


You do cosplay?

by Musichick2004



Series: Dad's Gift [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Dates, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Geek Love, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned and Spencer go on a date and find some common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Dad's Gift, chapter 56

“Hey Dr. Reid,” Ned dipped his head as he slid into the booth across from his date.   
  
“Spencer, please.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and swept his hair behind his ear. “So, I should let you know that I don’t do this very often. Or, ever, really. Although that isn’t unusual, did you know that over 50% of single people in America have not had any kind of date in more than two years?”   
  
Ned smiled, at least he wasn’t the only one nervous here. “I didn’t know that, but I’m not really surprised.” Reid’s eyebrows twitched, and Ned hurriedly explained, “not that YOU don’t…that there are lots of people who haven’t…I mean, I’m sure if you wanted to go out, there’d be lots of opportunity…oh God, now I’m embarrassed.”   
  
Reid started laughing, “It’s OK, really. I get it.” He took a deep breath when he realized HE was probably the more experienced person here, and it was a nice change of pace. “I hope this place is good. Did you know that typically, Italian food is one of the most popular restaurants for a  first date?”   
  
Ned looked at him and smiled, “no, but this place IS good. I’ve been here a few times with friends, you should try the eggplant parmesan.”    
  
And with that, the date started going a lot smoother. Small talk was easier, especially since Ned never rolled his eyes or shot down any of the random factoids Reid threw at him. Well, except the one about the quantity of fly eggs and maggots allowed in canned tomatoes (apparently, the FDA only considers canned tomatoes ‘adulterated’ when checkers find an average of 5 or more fly eggs and 1 or more maggots per 500 grams). Ned had to ask about the source of the tomatoes in the sauce after that one. Thankfully, the sauce was homemade from fresh tomatoes, and the pair continued their meal.   
  
As they neared the end of their planned evening, Reid started to feel uncomfortable again. So he settled into his comfort zone, and started to profile his date. Or at least his body language. Ned’s face was relaxed, his lips curved upward more often than not, indicating he was pleased so far. He was nervous, but not negatively, and what surprised Reid the most was when he offered his hand, tentatively across the table. His palm was up, exposing the sensitive skin of his wrist, a sign of trust and attraction. And when Reid tentatively slid his hand into the open palm, Ned’s ears twitched and flushed and his pupils dilated. Reid was flattered, and his date hadn’t said a word during that exchange.   
  
“You’re profiling me, aren’t you?” Ned smiled and wrapped his fingers lightly around the narrow palm in his hand.   
  
Reid laughed, “It’s habit, I can’t really turn it off. Although I probably should try harder. Our team has rules against profiling each other, I think that would apply in this situation. Although, it does make sense that we each would want to deduce whatever we could before engaging in further contact with a potential mate. Biologically, it doesn’t make much sense to spend a significant amount of time with someone if they were unsuitable.” He almost expected Ned to balk at the mention of the phrase ‘potential mate,’ but he didn’t.    
  
“So, since you took my hand, and we’re now waiting on a dessert we’ve agreed to share, can I assume you haven’t found me unsuitable yet?” Ned could see how some people could be put off by Spencer’s rambling, but he found it fascinating. How quickly his brain worked, and how adorable it was when it threw him for a loop that Ned could almost keep up, instead of telling him to slow down.    
  
Spencer felt his neck and cheeks grow warm and he tucked his hair behind his ear, “You assume correct. I am having a good time. It’s not often I can find someone outside my team who isn’t put off by my personality.”   
  
Ned frowned and started to say something about how he shouldn’t put himself down, but Spencer squeezed his hand. “It’s a fact, and I’m ok with it. I’ve always been different, Ned, and some people can’t handle that. I graduated college before most kids hit puberty, I can read half a dozen books in a night, I generally dislike physical interactions, and I’m just fine with who I am, for now. It’s just rare to find pleasant conversation with someone before they run screaming for the hills.”    
  
“For now?” Reid quirked an eyebrow and smiled. He’d slipped on that, and he was impressed it was the first thing Ned honed in on.    
  
“There’s a family history of illness that wouldn’t be particularly pleasant.” Reid clamped his mouth shut and felt himself fidgeting slightly. He wasn’t usually this open to people he’d just met, although he had asked Garcia to run a background on him to make sure he was being truthful.    
  
Ned didn’t push. He saw the change in Spencer immediately, and brushed his thumb across his knuckles, “oh, ok.” It wasn’t lost on Ned that he’d also mentioned being uncomfortable with physical interaction, which probably explained why his hand was a little clammy.    
  
Thankfully, dessert came, breaking the tension, and they both thoroughly enjoyed the treat, back to smiling and laughing over less heady topics than family illness and childhood trauma. When the check came, they both reached for it. Ned’s face flushed a bright crimson, but he didn’t move his hand. “I don’t know what the etiquette is for this…do we split it? First date and all… Or, since I invited you, I can pay. I’ve never…” his eyes went wide. He didn’t. He didn’t just admit he hadn’t been on a date before. Please, please don’t…    
  
Reid tried not to betray his surprise, and he smiled. “Let’s split checks for now.”    
  
Checks. CheckS. Plural. Spencer had opened the door for another date. Ned probably would have turned purple if it was biologically possible. Then he swallowed hard as Spencer placed his card into the holder and held out his hand. Ned’s funds hadn’t been completely released, and he only had enough cash for a cab ride home, plus his slave credits. He’d checked, and this place accepted credits, but he couldn’t bring himself to hand over the card to the man he was trying to impress. He’d take the bus home, he decided, and handed the cash over to Spencer.    
  
As they left the restaurant, they walked together slowly. “Need a cab?” Spencer asked, raising his hand. Ned smiled lightly and glanced at the bus stop a block away.    
  
“Nah, I have a bus pass, I’m good.” Spencer lowered his hand and absentmindedly rubbed his forearm. Ned tried not to focus on the muscles and sinew visible through his skin…he tried not to think about how that translated to the rest of his lithe body…he wasn’t successful, and he felt his skin heat up again. He really needed to work on this. Tony didn’t blush at every minute thought of sex, why should he?    
  
“Well, we could share?” Reid suggested, shifting his weight, and Ned could tell there was something else.    
  
“I’m no profiler, but what aren’t you saying?” Ned’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out.    
  
Spencer sighed, “you didn’t have to use your cash. I should have said something earlier, but after you asked me on this date, one of my friends ran a background check. People have been disingenuous with members of our team before, and I had to make sure you were who you said you were, I hope you understand.”    
  
Ned blinked a few times and took some deep breaths. Part of him felt like his privacy had been violated, but logically, it made sense. The BAU catch some of the worst criminals in the world. Spencer deals with real life monsters every day, of course he’d be cautious. “The whole time, you knew I was…”    
  
“Garcia didn’t tell me everything she found, I wouldn’t let her, but yes, I know about your legal status. Congratulations, by the way, Agent DiNozzo is very highly regarded by several federal agencies. We’ve even extended an offer, if he’s ever interested.” Ned was silent for a while, still trying to decide how he felt about this, when Spencer closed the distance between them. He cautiously placed a hand on Ned’s arm and smiled when grey eyes met hazel. “Let me cover your cab. You get mine next time.”    
  
Ned swallowed, and nodded. He stepped toward the curb and raised his hand at the taxi headed their way, and smiled, “we sharing?” Spencer grinned widely, and when a lock of hair fell onto his face, Ned reflexively reached up and pushed it behind his ear. He pushed his nerves down long enough to let his palm settle on Spencer’s cheek, and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Spencer reached up, grabbed Ned’s sleeve, and pulled his hand down before the cab arrived, then pulled back, licking his lips.    
  
“We could…maybe walk a bit?” The hand he’d used to pull Ned away from the cab fell down and settled close to his wrist, barely touching his skin, until Ned pulled his hand up and they were holding hands.    
  
Ned felt like a teenager, far too excited to be doing something as innocent as holding hands, but he reveled in it as they walked toward the boardwalk just a few blocks away. Spencer was clearly uncomfortable with it, but he’d offered, and Ned was going to relish it until it was too much. The night was young, but it was a bit chilly, and even though Spencer was wearing several layers, he was obviously cold. “Hey, it’s gonna be even colder down there, you want my coat?”    
  
Reid snorted, “but then you’ll be cold, it doesn’t make sense. I’m the one who didn’t dress properly.”    
  
Ned shrugged and pulled his overcoat off, then his suit jacket. He handed Reid the suit jacket, “Compromise. I’m still warm, you’re warmER.” He grinned at his solution, and shook the jacket by the shoulders. Reid could probably wrap himself in it twice, but he didn’t care. If he was going to drag him to the boardwalk, he wasn’t going to be cold.    
  
Reid paused, staring at the man who’d been nothing but a bundle of nerves just 20 minutes ago. Now here he was, offering his jacket and grinning like a fool, and Reid couldn’t help but laugh heartily and slide his arms into the jacket that was about 6 sizes too big. “I didn’t want to go swimming!”    
  
Ned wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulder, “hey, body temperature trumps fashion.”    
  
A few minutes later, they were leaning on a railing gazing over the Potomac. “Ned, I have to be honest…”    
  
Ned’s heart dropped. He’d just gotten used to the feeling of Spencer’s hand in his, and he tried not to react too soon.    
  
“My job is not particularly conducive to relationships. In fact, only one of my team members has been able to make one work and remain with the team. I don’t want to scare you away, but it goes back to spending an inordinate amount of time with someone if they wouldn’t be compatible…” Spencer looked up at Ned sadly.   
  
“Do you want to try? Or is this your way of letting me down easy?” Ned smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.    
  
Reid felt guilty immediately, he’d missed something and he wasn’t sure what, but he tried to explain, “I just don’t want you to be disappointed…I’m not home a lot, and we have to fly across the country at a moment’s notice sometimes, and keeping dates and appointments is hard. Some of us thought maybe dating someone on the team would help, since we all understand, but…”   
  
His eyes dropped and Ned leaned into him a little, “Hey, it’s OK. Maybe I’m stuck in Cyber Crimes for now, but I did do a small stint on the MCRT. They’re local, and they still have no predictable schedule, so I get it. You dated someone on the team?”    
  
Reid cursed his big mouth. His lack of filter caused trouble sometimes. “Wanted to. Tried to. But we’re better off friends. It was too much.”    
  
Ned thought of his brief pursuit of Jethro. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, he supposed, because Tony certainly had his eye on that prize. “I get it. Can we just give it a try? See where it goes?”    
  
Reid exhaled in relief. “I’d like that. So, aside from Italian food and freezing on the boardwalk, what do you like to do for fun?”    
  
Ned coughed uncomfortably, “well…I read, watch movies,” he paused, then rushed through the next part, “go to scifi conventions,” and then in normal speed, “nothing crazy.”    
  
“Oh my gosh, you too?” Spencer lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Do you cosplay? Because I have a hard time deciding sometimes, and Garcia is really partial to Doctor Who, but I’d really appreciate an unbiased perspective.” His sudden grin hit Ned square in the chest and he laughed.    
  
“Of course I try to. I’ve only gone to two, and even then there’s restrictions…” Ned started to feel uncomfortable, but Reid wouldn’t have it.   
  
“So, do you want to come with me? No more restrictions, so what would you cosplay?” His excitement never waned, like a puppy asking to go on a walk, and it was contagious. They spent the next 20 minutes planning coordinating outfits for the next sci-fi con. Garcia would be disappointed that they’d chosen star trek, but Spencer was sure he could convince her to join them. Ned had originally wanted to portray Commander Riker, but Spencer shook his head. “Too mundane. There’s always about 200 Rikers at these events. I tried Data a few times, but there were so many of those too that it was boring. Then I started portraying Q. It’s a difficult character to play off the top of your head, and people love meeting someone who can actually act the part. What about Garak? There’s always a lot of bad guy cardassians, but not a lot of people who want to portray him.”    
  
Ned thought about it and nodded. “Wait, that’s a LOT of makeup.”    
  
“I could help. I’m very good at detail-oriented tasks.” Reid’s excitement was evident, and Ned didn’t even realize he’d cupped his face in his hands and leaned down for another kiss. Less tentative this time, Ned let himself explore, but Reid pulled away in just a few seconds.    
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed…I just…” Ned sheepishly tucked his hands into his pockets and dipped his head. But Reid didn’t answer. He’d turned toward the water, long fingers ghosting over his lips. “Spencer, I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re smart, funny, brave, and your smile just got to me. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Ned was kicking himself. Even holding hands had been a stretch for the profiler, what made him think necking on the shores of the Potomac would go over well?    
  
Reid looked back at his date, “Oh, I wasn’t displeased, it was just unexpected.” He smiled and placed an awkward palm on Ned’s chest, “I’d like to try again, but maybe next time? Friday, maybe?”    
  
Ned smiled and nodded, gently patting Spencer’s hand then resting it on top until the smaller man pulled away. They walked back to the curb, hailed a cab, and parted at Tony’s house with the briefest of kisses. Just as the cab pulled away, a rough voice made Ned jump.    
  
“Good goin’ kid. Spencer Reid getting over his OCD to actually kiss you on the first date? He must have it bad. See ya!” Fornell shuffled out to his car and Jethro stood in the doorway, half a smirk on his face.   
  
“Kissing? Only two more dates to go until the big one.”   
  
Ned rolled his eyes, “although, if I’ve inherited Tony’s genes, it might take…oh, what, 8 weeks?” He shook his head at Jethro and headed up to what would be his room for probably another few weeks. He just hoped everyone could keep it in their pants until then. The walls were thin.


	2. After Dad's Gift ch 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when everyone leaves Ned's new apartment?
> 
> Basically, 3,000 words of fluffy smut.

"Morgan, I’ll take the bus if I need to, or a cab. I know you feel responsible, since you brought me, but I’d like to spend an evening relaxing with my boyfriend in his new apartment, OK?” Reid loved Derek like an older brother, but this protectiveness got annoying really fast sometimes. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as Derek stood in the doorway, hearing Ned’s careful movements in the kitchen. Derek didn’t leave until Ned finally stopped puttering and came to stand behind him.

“Agent Morgan, it’s late, and I’d like to watch a movie with Spencer.” He placed a hand on Reid’s hip and smiled at him, then sent Derek a pointed look. That act alone made Derek smile just a little, and he caved.

“Alright pretty boy, I’m going, I’m going. Looks like your boyfriend wants me out too, so I’ll see you soon.” He was glad the kid finally stood up to him, even if it was just a little. Maybe he did deserve Reid.

As the door closed, Ned dropped his forehead onto Spencer’s shoulder. “God, he’s a freakin’ Alpha Male.”

Reid laughed, “yes, yes he is. He’s protective of the whole team, but especially me and Garcia. I think he sees us as more vulnerable, which, given her emotional attachment to just about everything, and my age difference with most agents when I started, I suppose is understandable.”

Ned rolled his eyes, “OK, but you’re an agent. A good agent. You don’t need as much protecting as he seems to think. And he glares at me.”

“Like you said, he is an Alpha Male, and until recently he firmly believed me to be in his circle of protection. You’re challenging that, and he’s so used to being the protector, he has to make sure you are worthy. It’s irritating sometimes, but it does come from a good place. We’ve had some negative experiences before…” Reid let his voice fade away, thinking of how scared they all were when Garcia was shot by her date.

“I know. Big brother and all that. So I have to prove myself?” Ned turned Spencer around and wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling a little self conscious about just how much bigger than his lover he was. “I don’t do the gladiator stuff.”

Reid smiled, “well, even if you did, you probably wouldn’t be facing Morgan. Contrary to popular belief, Gladiators were actually pitted against each other in a rather organized fashion, based on size and skill level. You might be in a similar size class, but he’d be a skilled fighter, and you’d probably start as a Paegniarius.”

Ned frowned, “A what?”

“Paegniarius did not engage in serious combat with lethal weapons, they were more of an entertainer performing complicated choreographed duels while the gladiators rested. They wore no helmet or shield, and what they did could be dangerous, but the fights were not vicious or intended to harm. It still took great skill, though. I guess that’s how I see you—more brains and skill and bravery than brute force. I like it.”

Ned blushed and cupped Reid’s face with one hand, bringing him in for a kiss. “And you’re a walking encyclopedia that lets everyone underestimate just how strong and brave you really are.”

Reid blushed this time. Ned kissed him again, and slid his hands up and down his back, feeling every vertebra and lean muscle tense beneath his shirt. “Ned…maybe we could take this somewhere more comfortable?”

Ned nodded and pulled Spencer toward his new couch, not stopping until they fell onto it and resumed kissing. Normally, his nerves would pull him back, or Spencer would sense him pulling back at least, and they’d stop, but tonight…Ned wanted more. “Spence…” he gasped as he felt the long, thin fingers splayed across his chest, grazing his nipples through his shirt.

Spencer pushed him back on the couch and straddled his hips. They’d kissed a few times like this, mostly because it felt good to acknowledge and welcome their size difference, but this was different. Reid’s gaze was calculating, he stared into Ned’s eyes as he tried to figure out just how to proceed. “Spencer, stop profiling me. Just kiss me.” Ned slid his hands around his lover’s waist and dipped into the sides of his pants.

Reid giggled and slid himself further onto Ned’s lap, grunting when their erections pressed together. “If you won’t let me figure out what you want, you’ll have to tell me…”

“You don’t have to be a profiler to figure it out,” Ned smiled into Spencer’s mouth as he caressed his ass under the slim fitting jeans. “But fine…I want you, Spencer Reid. You have no idea how much.”

Reid hummed in pleasure into Ned's kisses and reached between them for his lover's belt. "Tell me what you want, Ned. I need to know now, before we go further." Reid's hands hovered at Ned's waist and he waited. He was a profiler, yes, but he didn't want Ned's excitement to lead him into something he wasn't psychologically ready for. He just _really_ hoped he decided soon.

"I want to feel you inside me, however we get there. Please, Spence. I know you've said normally you've been on the other end, and maybe I'm just selfish..."

Reid smiled, "just because I've been with other guys who've been more into fucking me, doesn't mean I don't enjoy being on top, Ned. Statistically, most gay, and a lot of bisexual, men identify as 'switch hitters' if you will." Suddenly, Reid's smile turned to a feral grin, and he pressed himself harder against Ned's straining pants. "You want to feel me?" His hands slid under Ned's shirt and his shirt nails scraped gently along his sides, making Ned gasp and shudder, "you want me to take you? To stretch you and fill you with my cock?"

Hearing Spencer talk like this was making Ned crazy. He'd been patient and chaste and intellectual about sex before, this new side was hotter than he could have imagined. He nodded and moaned when Spencer palmed his cock. Spencer kissed him thoroughly, then slid off his lap onto his knees on the floor. Ned frowned when he pushed his hands away from his pants. “No, let me take care of you. Just relax and enjoy.” Spencer unbuttoned and zipped his jeans, then tapped Ned's hip. Ned lifted himself and Spencer slid his pants and boxers down in one motion, then settled himself between Ned’s knees.

“Holy shit!” Ned’s knuckles went white as he grabbed the cushions of the couch when Spencer licked a hot, wet stripe up his length from balls to tip. Spencer chuckled as he looked up at Ned through his long eyelashes, swept his tongue around the head, and then swallowed it gently. “Oh god...Spence...this is…” Ned tapped Spencer's shoulder insistently, and he pulled back.

“Are you alright? Is something wrong?” Spencer was concerned he missed something. He knew he wasn't always the greatest at social cues, but he’d been fairly clear earlier…

Ned let his head flop back onto the couch and gripped his groin. “Embarrassing” he managed to gasp, and Spencer realized it wasn't something wrong.

“No, it’s a good thing. I just means it’ll last longer when I'm inside you.” Spencer smirked as Ned groaned and pressed harder on his dripping erection. “Just talking about it makes you that hard? Imagine how it's going to feel.”

“Oh, I have...I mean, I am…” Ned was regaining his faculties, but he flushed at the slip. He hoped Spencer wouldn't notice.

Who was he kidding? Eidetic memory. “You _have_?” Spencer let his fingers loosely replace his lips and he slowly stroked Ned above where his own hand was holding tight. “When?” Ned chewed his bottom lip, and Spencer stopped stroking and began using his fingertips to catalogue the hot spots along Ned’s inner thighs and balls. “Do you fuck yourself and think of me?” Ned’s thighs quivered and he shook his head. “Ned, have you ever fucked yourself?” Spencer's fingers slowed and he looked cautiously at his lover.

“Once or twice...just to see...but it’s too hard to reach…” Ned’s face was red in embarrassment. He should have tried harder, he should have been prepared.

Spencer raked his eyes over Ned’s body, did some quick calculations, and realized just how right he was. “Ned, I understand. Your torso to height ratio is higher than average, I can imagine the flexibility required to use your fingers, or even a phallus, to penetrate yourself would be uncomfortable.” His calm explanation made Ned relax a little. “But I'm glad I know. It just means I get to spend extra time preparing you.”

Ned swallowed hard when he heard the click of a cap and something cold and wet stroking along his crease. He felt his erection deflate slightly with his anxiety, and Spencer pulled his hands away from his cock. “Spence, I'm close still…” he whimpered as his lover swept his tongue over his balls.

“Good. I'll make you cum again, then.” Spencer grinned greedily and pressed his slick finger against Ned’s tight hole. “Try to relax,” Spencer whispered against Ned's thigh, and he brought his other hand to massage Ned’s thigh and cheeks. Ned focused more on relaxing than the stimulation, and Spencer pushed in the second he felt the muscle loosen. Ned gasped and tensed immediately, but his cock filled at the intrusion. “Let me in,” Spencer kept chanting as he slowly slid his finger in and out of his lover, and then took his rock hard member into his mouth.

Ned spread his legs wider, impossibly wide, he thought, and his moans were coming louder and faster, and he felt his body alternate between relaxed in blissful pleasure, and tensing as he approached his release.

Spencer chose to avoid the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew was so close to his finger. He wanted Ned to feel him, sliding in and out, the drag of slicked skin in his hole. If he even grazed his prostate, this would definitely be over too soon. He released Ned’s throbbing and twitching cock to gently kiss his thighs and stomach, ignoring the groan and whimper he caused. “Ned, I'm going to try a second finger, ok?” Ned nodded frantically, already reduced to speechless mumbling.

Spencer withdrew his first finger, tucked a second one tightly with it, and pressed back inside. The initial penetration was easier than before, but Ned hissed and gasped at the stretch. It didn't hurt, much, but it was definitely a new sensation. The second his body adjusted, and Spencer started pushing deeper into him, he felt it...his stomach dropped, his moans turned to short whimpers of “oh...god...oh…” and when Spencer thrust his mouth down over Spencer's entire cock, he exploded with a cry.

Spencer thrust gently into his lover, having a plan in mind. Statistically, most men Ned’s age require at least a short refractory period, but if you could stimulate them at just the right point, post-orgasm, you could theoretically cause a second peak. It is much easier in women, if you know what you're doing, but Spence watched for the signs. As Ned started to shudder through the last aftershocks, Spencer spread his fingers enough to fit a third, then swallowed Ned’s still hard cock. His body quivered in oversensitivity, and he almost pushed Spencer off of him, until a jolt of pleasure shot through him, making him thrust his hips and curse. If his cock had thought about deflating, that was forgotten immediately as Spencer began thrusting three fingers into his ass, nailing his prostate every stroke.

“Spence! God, I'm gonna….” Ned cried out, shocked as he came again, never even having come down fully from his last orgasm. He threw an arm over his face and shouted into his own elbow, not wanting to scare his neighbors already.

Spencer grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. It was a testament to Ned’s youth that he’d been able to do that, but maybe it could happen routinely...Spencer would have to try for three next time.

Ned’s hands reached between his thighs, and he stroked Spencer's face haphazardly. “C’mere.” He mumbled, and Spencer complied. He slid his fingers from his lover and stood, pulling Ned close, and then leaned down to kiss him. Ned was tentative, sliding his tongue deep into Spencer's mouth to taste himself.

After several minutes of relaxed kissing and touching, Spencer's fingers raked across Ned’s chest, catching a nipple and drawing a gasp from the younger man. “Would you like to show me to the bedroom?” Spencer asked, and Ned jumped from the couch, grabbing Spencer's hand. He was a little wobbly, but he  _ needed _ this. The second Spencer crossed the threshold, Ned drooped to his knees and finished undressing him. Spencer laid a gentle hand on Ned’s shoulder and groaned when his cock was released from his trunks. “Ned, you don't have to…” he bit his lip as Ned tasted him, running his tongue across the slit and sucking down the drops of precum resting there.

“You were saying?” Ned grinned, mischievously. It wasn't often Spencer was speechless, but it was Ned’s goal to get him there. Spencer squeezed his shoulder, and Ned returned to his task, licking Spencer's length, wrapping his lips around the sensitive head, taking just a few inches of his surprisingly wide cock into his mouth. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm, and soon Spencer was pushing him off and kissing him again. “What's wrong?” Ned winked and giggled at Spencer's breathy groan, then pulled the smaller man on top of him as he tumbled onto the bed.

Spencer slid his still slick fingers along the crease of Ned's ass, brushing gently over his twitching hole. “Spence, I need you. Please.” Need crooned, his cock hard again  _ (Only 6 minutes and 38 seconds… After a dual peak orgasm… Very interesting _ , Reid thought). He writhed under Reid's thighs, until he lifted the leg on top of him and pulled Ned's leg high against his chest. 

“Do you have condoms?” 

Need shook his head, “I trust you. If you need condoms, we can pause, it's ok…”

Spencer was normally a stickler for safe sex, but he’d already swallowed two of Ned's loads, he trusted that he was a virgin, and Spencer knew he was clean. “Lube?” He'd left his in the pile of clothes in the living room.

“Nightstand,” Ned tried to reach, but Spencer crawled over him and pulled out the obviously brand new tube. He'd had the forethought to remove the plastic seal, though, and Spencer slid himself back between Ned's thighs. “I'm ready, no more prep, please. I want to feel you.” Ned's pupils were wide, his thick brown curls sticking to his forehead with sweat, his skin flushed from chest to ears.

“Ned, I don't want to hurt you.” Spencer's voice was gentle, as he ran his hands up and down Ned’s body.

“I…” Ned bit his lip and turned his head, his skin flushing even deeper red.

“What, babe?” Spencer's hands were still massaging, avoiding his hot spots, bringing him back down to earth for just a moment.

“I want to feel it. I want to feel you when I wake up...at work tomorrow...is that weird?” Spencer saw the fear in his eyes. Fear that he’d find him odd or unworthy or something, and he smiled.

“No. Do you trust me?” Ned nodded. “If it’s too much, tell me to stop. Promise me.”

“I promise...ah!” Ned’s words were cut short when Spencer ran his hands back to his chest and not-so-gently squeezed his nipples, causing his cock to jump and his back to arch. Spencer ducked his head down and lavished his attention on the sensitive nubs, licking, sucking, gently biting, until he felt Ned's cock twitching and dripping between them. “Please…” Ned keened, and Spencer slicked his cock. He used a finger to spread lube inside his lover, then pressed the head against his hole.

“Relax,” he said, leaning over and nibbling on his collarbone as he kept himself lined up. The second he felt some give, he pushed inside, just a bit. He stopped when he felt Ned tense. It was painfully tight, but he held himself there, letting Ned adjust. “Easy, relax, you can do it.” Spencer muttered and kissed and ran his fingers up and down Ned’s body until he could slide in further, inch by inch, until his balls pressed against Ned’s ass. “Oh God, Ned, you feel so good.”

Ned gasped for breath and fought the tears that threatened to spill at the intensity of the moment. It burned, but he wasn't focused on the pain. He'd never felt so connected to someone else. He'd never felt so full, so claimed, so wanted. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's back and pulled him close, relishing the feeling of skin on skin, kissing him deeply, letting their tongues slide against each other. 

As they were kissing, Spencer slid out of his lover just a bit, and pushed back in, smiling at the whimper it elicited. He did it again, just a little farther this time, and Ned released his mouth to moan harshly. At this rate, neither of them was going to last very long, but that was ok. Spencer rested his upper body on his elbows and slid himself almost all the way out, then pushed back in, setting a pace that wasn't torturously slow, but wasn't hard and fast either. The slow build to his own orgasm was mirrored by the desperate writhing and moans of the larger man beneath him, until he felt Ned's body tense again.

“Oh God, Spencer, faster, please…” He was so close, and he wanted to cum without touching himself, but he needed more. Spencer felt his hands grabbing at his ass, pulling him in harder with each thrust, and he obliged. Ned shouted as Spencer began snapping his hips forward, hard and fast, and began mumbling incoherently, moaning, crying, as his body climbed toward his third release of the night. As tears spilled from his eyes, he didn't care what he was saying. But his words were what sent Spencer over the edge, thrusting harder and deeper, kissing Ned as he came deep inside him.

The final thrusts of Spencer chasing his release, and the feeling of his body filling with hot cum were the final straws, and Ned's body tensed, and his vision went white as he cursed and screamed Spencer's name, his cock exploding so hard he was sure they would have to clean up the headboard.

Ned woke almost an hour later, his stomach and ass and thighs wiped clean, the sheets pulled up around him, and Spencer curled against his back, with an arm thrown over his hip. He snuggled back against the warmth, and Spencer's hand slid up to wrap around his chest. “I love you too, Ned.” He whispered.

Need flushed. He remembered what he'd said, then… He'd been avoiding it for a while, not wanting to sound obsessed or desperate, but in that moment, he couldn't  _ not _ say it. “I should've waited until we were in our right minds,” he said, nervously.

“I find people are the most honest they can be when they are making love. The endorphins lower your inhibitions.” Spencer said, pulling him even tighter.

“Ok, so, without the sex high...I love you, Spencer Reid.” Ned laced his fingers with those on his chest, pulled them up to place a kiss on his palm, and rested them back over his heart.

Spencer squeezed Ned tighter, slid his cheek against Ned's still damp curls, and again whispered, “and I love you, Edward Dorneget.”

Ned snorted at the use of his full name. Nobody but his Nan called him Edward anymore. With that smile, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give Ned a little fluffy stuff with maybe some NSFW chapters. And I just wanna write Reid. He's such an interesting character and learning more about how he'd respond will be fun for Muse. For now, this could stand on its own as a one shot, rated G, but I'll update it as the Muse strikes. If they interact with Gibbs/Tony in any significant way, I'll put that into the main fic.


End file.
